Mayhem
by PunkiePenguin
Summary: Jack disappears to America with no explanation at all, Alex has a domestic accient and is forced to live with David McMillian, a member of K-Unit, and his family on the other side of London. Alex's struggles to get used to this new lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the character in Alex Rider. If I did, I would be very rich… **

**Chapter 1 **

The phone rang.

Different to normal phones, the ring sounded quiet and soft, but that was because there was a crying three-year-old in the back ground, the sound of a kids TV programme coming from the lounge and the barking of a dog in the garden. All in all it was a rather normal household. But this was no normal phone call.

May McMillan picked up the phone in one hand, holding her screaming daughter in her other arm. "Hello?" She answered, sounding stressed from the general mayhem of her home.

"Good afternoon, Mrs McMillan." the nameless voice on the other end of the phone greeted her, "Could I speak to your husband?" though May McMillan had heard this voice many times, it was always nameless. She knew her husband would never share the women's name. David told her too much as it was.

"Yes." May replied, as she always did when she received this kind of phone call.

She knew not to expect a thank you. There wouldn't be one. There never was. All she had to do now was call her husband.

"David!" she called upstairs to her husband's office. His job was dangerous, and protected by the Official Secrets Act. It was bad enough May knowing some of the things her husband had done while he was at work. They couldn't risk the kids finding out. They were too young.

"David!" the child clinging to her side began to wail louder than ever. May hoped the ungrateful woman at the other end of the phone could hear the disruption she was causing. Not that she'd care of course. If she was anything like the staff that David had told her about, then she had no care for the well-being of their employees, or their family for that matter. Sometimes, David would go to work and not get in touch for a week. May would be beside herself with worry, but the firm never bothered to inform her or what was going on. Why should they? She was only his wife. She wondered if they'd get in touch if she was no longer his wife: if she was his next of kin…

"David!" May yelled, irritated now. Fine, she accepted what her husband did for a living (it didn't mean she liked it, but she could put up with it), but not when she was waiting for him to pick up a mysterious phone call.

Finally, David, a muscular six foot two man ran down the stairs. His auburn hair was ruffled, which meant he'd been running his hands through it subconsciously while he was working. That was always a sign of him becoming stressed.

May handed the phone over, scowling. David tried to cheer her up by giving her his sweetest grin - the sort that would normally get him anything he wanted - but she just turned away with his youngest child and went back into the lounge.

"Hello." David said into the phone.

"Good afternoon Mr McMillan. There's something come up…"

Those four words always sent a shiver down David's spine. They could mean anything. It could mean that they wanted to send him to some farfetched country across the globe to locate the source of a bomb that could potentially blow up the Earth. It could mean his private details had been stolen by some terrorist organization and they'd be arriving at his house any minute. It could mean one of his team mates had been injured. It could mean anything…

"Yes, ma'am?" David answered.

"There has been a situation involving one of our underage operatives." One of our underage operatives? David thought, how many did they have? "Alex Rider, an employee of ours, has been injured in a domestic accident while living alone, something we were not aware of. He should never have been left alone in the first place, but beside the point, he has sustained an injury which means he will find it difficult to look after himself in the coming days. We were hoping to put him in your temporary care."

At first, Snake couldn't find any words. He knew there was at least one underage operative working for MI6: they'd trained together, more than a year ago. Snake wondered if it was the person. Deciding not to say this, David began questioning the technicalities, "How long is temporary?"

Mrs Jones, on the other end of the phone, sighed, "Until his previous guardian returns to the country."

"When is that? Why are they out of the country?" David pressed on.

"Contact with her has been unsuccessful on several occasions. I cannot give you a definite time period. Might that be a problem?" Mrs Jones asked. David McMillan knew that it couldn't be a problem. He had to do what he was asked when he was asked, even if it meant looking after some kid he might not have ever met before.

"No, ma'am." David said, trying not to sound too reluctant. In all truth, he didn't really mind. If this kid had been left on their own and they'd had an accident they clearly couldn't be expected to look after themselves for God knows how long. Why had they even been left alone in the first place?

David had had a very sheltered childhood. Living in Edinburgh with his family, to whom he was very close, until he was eighteen. That's when he joined the army. He couldn't understand why this so called guardian had left their ward alone.

"Do I need to pick them up?" The words sounded strange coming out of his mouth. Why was he doing this? What would May say? Would she kill him? They had a spare room, and, if this kid really did work for MI6, then he should be able to do most things for themselves. Actually, if they were injured that might not be the case.

"Yes. They are currently at St Dominic's hospital in London. Ask for Alex Rider at the reception desk. Within the next hour, Mr McMillan." Mrs Jones told him.

"Of course, ma'am." David answered without hesitation.

Earlier, Alex had pulled on his coat, wincing, trying not to dislodge any of the broken glass currently sticking out of his palm. There was a lot of blood. Alex had seen more blood than this, much more in fact, but it was different when it was pouring out his him. And, besides, he hadn't expected to bleed so much. He began to wonder if any of the glass had hit a main artery or vein. He knew not to pull it out, but he was considering wrapping a tea towel around his hand to try and staunch the blood flow.

In the end, he didn't bother. He knew he was just over-reacting. At the hospital, they would pull the glass out and send him straight back home again. It would be nothing.

The problem was, getting to the hospital. He couldn't cycle, not with his right hand acting as a pin cushion. He didn't want to go on any public transport either - he didn't want that sort of attention. He could call a cab, but then there was the matter of money. Or the lack of it.

He'd have to walk.

It wasn't such a big deal, Alex decided, locking the front door. Walking would take his mind of the pain.

When he had finally finished locking the door, realising how hard it was to do things with only one working hand, he walked down the steps and along the road that would take him towards St. Dominic's. This was the hospital that MI6 had always sent Alex to before. He assumed they'd have his records. The only problem would be, when he signed in at the front desk, would MI6 know?

Alex didn't care. All he wanted now was someone to take this glass out of his hand and send him home, like the unimportant schoolboy he was. He raised his injured hand to his shoulder, knowing the blood would have to work against gravity. He hoped it would slow the blood flow, but already he could feel the warm liquid dripping down his skin. It made him feel slightly sick.

In all truth, he was quite embarrassed that he'd managed to hurt himself at home while Jack was away. Jack had gone to America for God knows how long. She said she had family problems, and hoped she'd be back within the month, but she wasn't sure. She wouldn't tell Alex what was wrong before boarded the plane at the airport, looking thoroughly dejected.

That had been a week ago. Since then, Alex had only heard from her once. She'd rung to say that she'd arrived ok and she was just waiting for them to pick her up from the airport. She hadn't sounded like Jack, but Alex hadn't wanted to say anything. He didn't know what was wrong and he didn't want to make things worse for her. If she wanted to, she'd tell Alex in her own time. Alex wasn't going to press her for information.

People were giving Alex funny looks. His hand on his shoulder and a tight grimace on his face. He probably did look a sight, but still people should have known better than to stare. He felt self-conscious and avoided everyone's eyes.

Finally, he reached the hospital. Here, people couldn't stare, because in the A&E department, he didn't look much out of place.

He went to the front desk, thankful there wasn't a queue, and asked to see a doctor.

After looking at him, his pale face and the way he was hunched over his hand, the receptionist called a doctor over.

The doctor took one look at Alex before deciding it might be necessary to take him to a cubicle. He touched Alex's back lightly and walked him forwards. "I'm Dr John. What's your name?"

"I'm Alex." Alex replied, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "Alright, Alex. I'm going to take a look at your hand, check that there's no serious damage. Then I'll get a nurse to take the glass out. How did you did it?"

They reached the cubicle and the Doctor sat Alex down on the bed. "I slipped when I was holding a glass." Dr John gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything.

"How old are you, Alex?" He asked.

"Fourteen." Alex replied bluntly.

"Any allergies you know of?"

"Penicillin." Alex replied.

"Alright, then." The doctor took Alex's hand in his own. Alex winced. "Sorry." The doctor murmured examining Alex's hand and wrist. Alex felt slightly sick. There was a lot of blood.

"You're very lucky." Dr John told him, "You see that?" He pointed at a vein in Alex's wrist which was dangerously close to a shard of glass, "If that had been ruptured, you would have lost more than double what you have done. I'm going to give you some pain killers for when the nurse removes the glass. You won't need any saline, I don't think."

"I don't want pain killers." Alex replied quickly.

"Are you sure? This will be very painful. And more damage can be done if you move while we try and take the glass out."

"I don't want pain killers." Alex repeated more firmly this time. He was sick of feeling weak. The nightmares, they made him feel like a little kid and it was driving him mad. If he could get some power over the situation he would feel much better.

"If you're sure." the Doctor, agreed reluctantly. It was strange for a fourteen year old kid to refuse medication. Of course, Dr John could call the parents in: they could consent for the administration of the pain killers, but Alex probably wanted the glass out of his hand sooner, rather than later.

The nurse was still taking bits of glass out of his hand when there was a knock at the door. Alex instinctively looked up at the sudden noise. It wasn't a doctor - a doctor wouldn't knock. Perhaps it would be Mr Blunt. No, Alex wasn't important enough for Blunt to come and see him. Mrs Jones, perhaps. Or Crawley, maybe.

Without being invited in, the visitor opened the door. It wasn't any of those three.

It was Snake.

Alex tried not to look surprised, knowing Snake would be playing some sort of cover role - so the nurse didn't look get suspicious. "Hey Alex." the Scottish man addressed Alex first, then turned to the nurse, "Sorry to interrupt. I'm Alex's social worker. David Essex." Alex was pretty sure this wasn't Snake's real name. But a name he'd chosen on the spot, so his identity wasn't at risk. "I would shake your hand, but I can see you're busy." Snake added, giving a wry smile. All the time Alex had spent with Snake at Brecon Beacons, not once had he seen Snake smile like that. The only time Alex had seen Snake smile was when he'd been about to do something horrible to Alex: and then, the smile had been malicious.

The nurse didn't return the smile. "Were you aware that Alex had been left alone?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. We don't have enough time to be in contact with our kids twenty-four seven." Snake sounded almost sarcastic, "I saw Alex on Tuesday, at school, and he didn't mention any problems. I can assure you any problems between him and his carer will be sorted promptly."

The nurse tutted at this, but said nothing.

Alex didn't take his eyes off Snake as he leant against the wall and waited for Alex's hands to be dressed. They didn't speak to each other. There was nothing they could say until they were out of here and away from people.

Alex was discharged about an hour and a half after he had been admitted into the hospital's A&E. All-in-all, it had been a good turn around. Alex had looked pretty grim when he'd turned up there, but he was pretty sure that MI6 had also got involved to make sure he was in and out within a certain time. They didn't need one of their underage operatives hanging round in a hospital. And he guessed that was why Snake was here: to make sure he went straight home.

Alex followed Snake out of the hospital into the car park. They'd still not spoken to each other. They didn't speak until they'd both climbed into the car (Snake had had to open to the door for Alex, as he had no grip) and both doors were closed.

"You don't mind if I call you Alex, do you?" Snake asked, getting to the point. "My kids don't know about my job. Code names are going to make things awkward."

"Why would that matter?" Alex asked, regretting how cold he sounded as he said it.

"Sorry." Snake didn't seem to mind, "I should have explained. You'll be living with me and my family for a while, until your guardian comes back."

Alex just stared at him. It was a gaze that said: are you serious?

"Look, I know this isn't going to be great for either of us. What I did at Beacons was cruel and that's going to make this difficult, but if it has to work out like this, I want you to let me make it up to you?" Alex wondered if that was an apology in Snake's eyes. Out of the four men Alex had had dealings with Beacons, Snake had been the nicest (even if he hadn't really been nice at all), Alex would have thought he knew how to apologise.

"Is it ok if I call you Alex?" Snake repeated. Alex just nodded. "Ok. That's a start. I'm David. David McMillan."

Alex said nothing to that and Snake started the car. He back out of the parking space with ease and drove towards the exit. Saying this was difficult, Alex was thought, was an understatement: this was going to be Hell.

The journey back to Snake's house was quiet and uneventful. Alex didn't say a word. To the few questions Snake asked ('Do you mind if I put the radio on?', 'Do you need pain killers for your hands?' and 'Do you mind if I open the window?'), he just shook his head.

Snake had known from the moment he'd realised that Alex Rider was Cub this was going to hard, but he hadn't realised exactly how hard. He realised from the journey home that Alex was uncomfortable in his presence. The way he sat hunched in the car would tell anyone that, but Snake, a highly-trained SAS soldier could tell that Alex was tensed, ready for action if he needed to be. It worried him that Alex felt that was necessary.

They pulled onto the drive. "Alex," Snake said, softly, "You need to try and trust me." Snake thought about adding how hard he knew it was going to be, but he didn't. He didn't want to patronize the kid.

"I can't promise anything." Alex admitted, not looking up.

"But you'll try?" Snake clarified.

Alex nodded. That was fair enough, Snake thought. There was no way Alex could force himself to trust someone: it was something that came from inside. If Alex was here long enough, Snake hoped Alex would grow to trust him. He could do no more than that.

"Just as a heads up," Snake began - this made Alex look up. Snake inwardly laughed, "There's a three-year-old, a six-year-old and a nine-year-old in that house. And my wife. It's a bit hectic in there sometimes." Alex gave a curt nod and followed Snake in getting out of the car.

As soon as Snake opened the door, Alex heard nose from within the house. There was a shout of "Daddy!", then the sound of running, then a thud and then someone crying.

Of the three children Snake had mentioned, only two made it to the door. They wrapped their arms around their dad's legs. Snake lifted one of them up (a girl - the six-year-old, Alex assumed) with one arm and guided the boy (the nine-year-old) back into the house. Alex lingered on the door step.

After a moment, a woman came into the hallway holding another child. The three-year-old was still sniffing.

"Come in, Alex." The woman said. Her voice was kind and sort of calming, especially after seeing the kids run at Snake. Snake closed the door behind him.

If Alex had been any other boy, he'd have wondered where he was going to sleep; if he'd have to share a room with the kids; what he was going to do about a toothbrush this evening; what they were going to have for tea… But he wasn't thinking any of that. The first thing his trained mind went to was an escape route. Right now, the front door was the only exit he'd come across. That, even though logic told him there were other ways out, worried him.

He felt self-conscious as the hall went silent. Everyone was looking at him. All Alex could do was glance at Snake helplessly.

"Everybody, this is Alex. Alex is going to be staying with us for a while." Alex attempted a smile, still worrying about how he would get out if he needed to, "Alex, this is my wife, May." the woman gave Alex an encouraging smile, "and my children, Elliot," he gestured to the oldest boy, "Emily," the girl, "and Jacob." the younger boy. May made the youngest child wave at Alex. Emily laughed. Alex still said nothing.

May was the first to speak, breaking the silence, "How about we let Daddy help Alex settle in?" she suggested, "Tracey Beaker will be on soon." she told the kids. Alex wasn't sure whether the first or second part had persuaded them to go back into the lounge.

"Things will get easier." Snake promised, "We'll get used to each other." Alex nodded, but Snake saw his discomfort. "Do you want a tour of the house?" he asked. This told Alex he understood.

"Yes, please." Alex replied, his voice rising a little from the monotone that he'd been speaking with for the past hour.

The tour of the house ended with what was to be Alex's room. There were some boxes in the corner, which Snake said he'd move before this evening, and a bed, but that was it. To be honest, it was all Alex needed. He didn't plan on being here long.

He wanted to leave in the morning: he'd go and see Blunt at Liverpool Street and tell him he didn't need this, but realistically, Alex knew he couldn't do that. His hands were going to stop him from doing anything by himself for the next week, at least: there was no way he'd be able to look after himself. Right now, the best plan was to stay put until he had full use of his hands.

"We can paint it for you." Snake was saying, "And I don't mind you putting posters and stuff up. I want you to feel at home. Alex, are you ok?" he finished when he realised Alex hadn't spoken for a while.

"Yeah." Alex tried to smile, "Fine."

"Erm… So do you wanna meet the kids properly? Or do you want a bit of space? I really don't mind…" Snake trailed off. He was really trying, but in truth he was finding this as hard as Alex was.

"I'm sorry." Alex said suddenly.

"What for?" Snake looked up from his shoes, sort of shocked.

"For messing things up. For falling and hurting my hands and ending up here. You'd be better off without me here."

"Alex," Snake said, "Shut up."

They both grinned.

"As long as I'm not imposing, I'll come and meet everyone properly." Alex said.

Snake smiled. The ice had only just been scratched, but it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. **Reviews: _**moon-over-mountain**_Thanks. Snake is my favourite member of K-Unit . _**Alyssajoy64 **_Not sure whether the other members of K-Unit will be coming into it yet, though I'd liked to bring them in. Thanks for reviewing. _**Yassen Obsessive**_ Thanks. I've written up to chapter five so far, so updates should be pretty regular. _**Albany**_Thank you for the review. I love Alex too, though Snake and Yassen are my favourite. _**Mainn**_ Have written about five chapters so far and Scorpia aren't attacking yet, thankfully. :P The gunshot wound thing will come in sometime or other. Thanks for reviewing. _**Allysmurfy**_ I'm not planning to bring any other underage spies in. It was more of a speculation, than anything. Maybe there are; maybe there aren't. Thanks for reviewing. _**xDarklightx **_Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing. _**bubzchoc **_Thanks for the review. _**ReillyScarecrowRocks **_It must just. Thanks for the review. _**Pulchra Fabula **_Thanks for the review. _**Pagan Chic of Doom**_Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. _**7red-charms**_I absolutely LOVE Snake. Slight crush going on with a fictional character…. Shhhh, don't tell anyone. There'll be some angst in there soon-ish. Thanks for reviewing. _**PhantomGril12**_ Thanks for the review. _**Snow Angel5466 **_All in good time… Thanks for reading.

And thanks to anyone else who read/reviewed after I typed this.

Also, I'm having trouble with page breaks. I don't know if they're showing up for you guys, but I'm putting asterisks in where it changes scene, but they don't seem to show up when I upload. Is anyone able to explain why? Would be really grateful if you could review/PM me with how to do it. Thanks.

Unfortunately have to disclaim again… Really wish Alex Rider was mine.

**Chapter 2 **

The children were sent to bed at various points during the early evening. Jacob was first. At seven o clock, when the tears became never ending, Snake took him up to his bedroom and settled him down. That made Alex panic a little. He'd eventually settled down and started feeling safe with Snake just across the room; while he was gone; Alex was coming up with incomprehensible scenarios in his head. He had to consciously stop himself from thinking about that.

Emily was sent to bed at seven thirty, when she started arguing with her brother about the Lego, and Elliot took himself to bed just before eight without any prompting at all. When they'd finally all gone, it was very quiet.

"Do you want anything, Alex?" May asked standing up and heading towards the kitchen, "Tea? Coffee?"

"No, thank you." Alex shook his head.

May didn't ask Snake what he wanted. Alex guessed they knew each other well enough to know what they drank in the evening. She left and Snake and Alex sat in silence. The TV was on in the background, but it didn't change the awkwardness between them.

"We'll stop by your house tomorrow, if you like. So you can pick up some things. Tonight and tomorrow I'm afraid you'll have to live without a toothbrush - but we'll get you one. I'll lend you something to wear in bed." Snake said.

"Thanks." Came Alex's one word answer. Things had got easier: Alex was at least answering questions with words now, instead of just shrugging.

"In the week we'll go and see what they want you to do about school." Snake didn't clarify who 'they' were, but Alex was sure he knew. It was strange, staying in a house where nothing was mentioned, let alone talked about. Alex had always been very open with Jack about MI6: she'd known pretty much everything about his job and about what they'd made him do. May appeared to know very little and kids knew nothing about what their father did. Alex wondered what lies they got fed when Snake went away. Maybe they thought their dad was in the army: that would be the easiest lie to tell…

May came back in with two steaming cups. She handed one to Snake and said, "I thought you two knew each other."

"We do." Alex and Snake answered, almost together. They gave each other a quick, embarrassed glance.

"Yet you have nothing to talk about?" May almost laughed. "Alex, I want you to know that you can help yourself to anything. I don't know how long you'll be staying, but I want to make sure you feel at home while you are here."

"Thank you." Alex answered, keeping up the manners. He couldn't count how many times he'd said 'thank you' today. "I don't mind doing my fair share of housework." Alex and Jack, between them, had kept the big house in Chelsea spick and spam - Alex was used to helping.

"Not," May said, "until your hands are better."

Everyone was making a big deal out of Alex's injuries. He'd even been offered help to cut up his potatoes at tea time. His hands hurt, but he could still just about use them. The bulky dressing made everything more difficult and he was sort of regretting not accepting painkillers, but all in all, it could have been a lot worse.

Later, as May climbed into bed next to Snake, she spoke to him softly.

"David," she murmured, "this kid, he does what you do, doesn't he?"

David looked up from the Times crossword. He'd explained to his wife that Alex had been involved with MI6 in the past - he hadn't explained how. He knew that Alex's work would have changed him: but he had hoped that May wouldn't notice. It looked like he was out of luck.

"Yes." David answered, deciding, in this instance, the truth was best.

"How do you know him?" May asked, moving closer to him under the duvet. Even after ten years, she still loved his warmth and solidity as he put his arms round her and pulled her closer. He made her feel safe.

"He trained with me. When I did that course about a year ago." David wasn't going to give any details but when May asked: "Surely, that would bring you closer together?"

He couldn't lie. Not about this. Not to May.

"We, my unit and I, weren't very nice to him." David took a deep breath, "He was a lot younger than us, obviously, and we treated him like a child, though he never acted like one. In some of the exercises, he beat us - but we always said he cheated, never respected him for what he was. Seeing him now, I'm sure some of the things we did to him will stay with him forever: no matter how much I try to make it up to him."

May lay silent for a while. She wasn't going to ask what they had done to Alex. She didn't want to know. She knew it was cruel enough to put him through the training in the first place. He was fourteen, for God's sake.

The silence went on for too long.

David stroked her cheek. "What are you thinking, eh?"

May glanced up. "I thinking that the people you work for are worse than ever."

David pulled her in closer, wrapping both arms around her, engulfing her in his body. May had no idea what she'd have done if she were Alex.

Alex woke early the next morning, tangled in his duvet. That normally meant he'd had a nightmare. He hoped he hadn't called out. Sometimes, when Jack had still been around, he'd wake her up with his cries and she come in and hold him for hours.

There were no sounds coming from outside the door, so Alex figured he'd lie still. It was Saturday. He knew from yesterday afternoon that Elliot had football practise this morning and that Emily was going to friends, so he guessed everyone would be getting up soon. For now, he could just lie here.

The quiet was nice. Alex had never really been a people person. He'd never had the chance to learn to be one. All his life, there'd only ever been Jack, and sometime Ian: never anyone else. Alex had gotten used to the quiet and wasn't used to lots of people talking at once. This family thing was going to take a lot of getting used to.

That was the other thing Alex had never really had: a family. He didn't remember his mum or his dad, Ian had never been around and Jack wasn't really family - though in the end she'd grown to be. She was the only person Alex had left; not that he even really had her anymore. She was gone: off in America somewhere. Wherever her own family was: she didn't need him. It only worked one way. That thought struck Alex like a knife: he really was on his own.

The bedroom door opened suddenly and Alex jumped. He sat bolt upright. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was planning to make some breakfast."

After May left, Alex dressed quickly. He wasn't keen on the idea of wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Or not having a shower (May hadn't offered him one and it felt rude to ask). But he'd live: he always did - no matter what life threw at him.

When Alex got downstairs, Elliot and Emily were having an argument about who was going to have the last of the chocolate cereal. May was helping Jacob get dressed and Snake was nowhere in sight. Alex felt sort of lost, not sure whether he should stop the kids from arguing or not. He watched them for a second, with them not knowing he was there, before saying anything.

"Why don't you mix the Coco Pops with the Rice Crispies?" Alex suggested, figuring it was a suitable suggestion.

Both kids stared at him. Alex tried to ignore it. "That way, both of you will get some chocolate cereal." Elliot and Emily still said nothing, "How about I get the Rice Crispies down for your?" Alex asked, wondering if this was why they both looked dumbfounded. Still they said nothing, but Alex reached for the cereal anyway.

His hands were stiff, but otherwise ok. He could still grip things - that was a good sign.

He got them some bowls down too, and some milk from the fridge and the two children began to make their breakfast. As Alex sat down at the table next to the same, Snake came into the room looking harried. "I thought you were arguing." He said accusingly at Elliot and Emily. The two older children just looked at Alex. "They were arguing, weren't they?" Snake asked, "I'm not just imagining things?"

"No." Alex shook his head, "There wasn't much chocolate cereal left, but they've split it between them, so it's fine."

Snake glanced briefly at the two boxes of cereal on the kitchen table, at the kids' bowls and then back at Alex. He gave a small nod and headed back upstairs, hunting for a shirt.

May came into the bedroom, carrying Jacob. David was just pulling the shirt over his head. He took Jacob off her and gave May a gentle kiss. "Alex can stay." David joked, "He stopped them from fighting over breakfast."

"I don't care if he stops them from fighting: if he needs us, he can stay." May stroked David's hair and let him go downstairs to get Jacob breakfast.

May wasn't sure what it was that had kept their relationship so sweet over the years. It had been almost eleven years since they met, but she still felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him. Partly, she thought it was because she knew how lucky she was to have him. Every time he went away, May wondered if she'd lose him and when he came back it was indescribable. Every moment she was with him felt like a blessing, because she knew how easy it could be to lose him.

May put those thoughts out of her mind, made the bed and went downstairs.

For a man, David was pretty good at getting the kids organised. When she got down to the kitchen, they were all sat around the kitchen table eating their breakfast and she could smell toast cooking under the grill. Alex was also at the table, his hands relaxed in his lap. May wondered how much pain Alex had previously been in to refuse painkillers for having glass pulled out of his hands. She sighed and tried to stop herself thinking about what Alex did: it was bad enough imagining David doing it.

"Alright everyone," May raised her voice over the noise. Everyone went quiet and looked at her, "Plans for today. Elliot, Daddy's going to take you to football and after that he will take Emily to Amy's. Were you listening to that, Emily? Daddy will drop you off at Amy's. He's then going to take Alex to get the things he needs and pop into work. I'm going to take Jacob to Granny's and then I'll pick you up, Elliot, once you're done at football. Then we're going shopping for some new clothes for Jacob and we'll get you some new football boots. Elliot, listen to me. We'll probably stop at Tesco's for some food on the way back. Daddy will pick Emily up at four 'o' clock. Did you hear that, Daddy, four 'o' clock? Make sure you're there on time. Then everyone will congregate back here for tea. Is everybody ok with that?"

Alex didn't think it would matter if anyone wasn't ok with it: May had organised the day like a military operation. He wondered if that was for his benefit; he wondered how much Snake had told her about life in Special Ops.

By half past nine, everybody was stood in the hallway and ready to go. Alex was sent to get Emily into the car and get in himself. Snake was checking that Elliot had all his kit and May was checking that she had spare nappies for Jacob. Finally, Elliot was sent to get in the car. May strapped Jacob into his car seat and kissed Snake goodbye. Alex was struck by how normally their life was. It was strange to see Snake like this; considering the only other time they'd met was at Brecon Beacons.

Snake got in and interrupted Alex's thoughts. "It'll take us ten minutes to get to football grounds." He told Alex, "Amy's house is a bit further out - I'm not sure how long it'll take, it depends what the traffic's like."

Alex didn't say anything in return, but attempted a small smile.

David as right: it took very little time to get to the football pitch, but took a while to get to Amy's house. The traffic was bad: it was Saturday morning and everyone was trying to get into town at once. Alex sat in silence, while Emily jabbered on about Amy's new Polly Pocket set that they were going to play with. David didn't exactly talk much either: he just inserted some 'wow's and 'good's where he thought they should go. Alex could tell he wasn't really paying attention to his daughter, but Emily didn't know that.

After they dropped Emily off, the car seemed very quiet.

"Was everything ok last night?" Snake asked, "And this morning? I don't want to make you feel cramped - I don't know what you're used to…"

Alex cut him off, "Everything's fine. I'll fit in: you don't need to change anything."

Snake gave him a quick glance before looking back at the road, "Are you sure? If anything makes you uncomfortable you'll tell me, right?"

"Yes," Alex answered, "But honestly, everything's fine."

Snake seemed to relax a little.

"So you don't have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"No." Alex shook his head, "I don't really have any family at all." Snake didn't say anything, but glanced at Alex. "My parents died when I was one. My Uncle died a year ago. If there's anyone else, I don't know them."

"Who were you living with? Mrs Jones said that you had a guardian." Snake asked, "You don't have to talk about this stuff if you don't want, but I want to get to know you. I figured this was the best way."

"It's fine. Jack was my Uncle, Ian's, housekeeper. When he died and I agreed to work for MI6, they gave her a permanent visa so she could stay here and look after me." Alex answered. "It's been just me and her for the past year."

"You agreed to work for MI6?" Snake sounded incredulous.

"Well, it wasn't quite like that. Jack's visa had run out years before Ian died. MI6 were going to deport her: I would end up in a kids home. They sort of blackmailed me into it, if you get what I mean."

Snake nodded, his expression grim. "So, you've been working for them for a year?"

"Yep." Alex couldn't think of any way to elaborate on that. He was trying to be open: make this as easy for Snake as he could. If he thought about it: it made sense to try and make this work. He didn't want to be awkward for the entire time he was staying with Snake.

"How many missions have you done since then?" Snake asked.

"Well, there was Stormbreaker; Point Blanc; Skeleton Key (that was more the Americans than MI6): Eagle Strike (and that was more me…); Scorpia (also me…); Ark Angel; and Snakehead (that wasn't MI6 either, that was the ASIS)." Alex ticked them off on his fingers. "Yep, that's all of them."

Snake gave him and open-mouthed, wide-eyed look. "Seven assignments? In one year? Are you serious?"

Alex nodded, "What's wrong with that?"

"Alex, how much down-time do you get?" Snake asked, ignoring Alex's question.

"Down-time?" Alex was confused, "I didn't know there was down-time…"

A look of disbelief crossed Snake's face. "I'm gonna have a lot to say when we get to that office." Snake warned.

It didn't take long to collect the stuff Alex needed. Despite everything, he still wasn't intending to stay with Snake for long. He'd grown used to being independent: he didn't need people to cook his meals; send him to bed; or wash his clothes. He could do that himself and he preferred to do it for himself. As soon as his hands were better, he was coming back here. Which is why he only picked up a couple of changes of clothes, a pair of pyjamas, a weeks' worth of clean underwear and a tooth brush. He considered picking up some of his school books, but they were going to Liverpool Street to discuss his education: he wanted to know the outcome of that before he did anything.

Snake eyed the back-pack as Alex came down the stairs. "Are you sure that's enough stuff?"

"It won't take long for my hands to get better." Alex shrugged, "I won't need that much."

Snake gave him a curious look, "You think you're coming home as soon as your hands are better?"

Alex nodded.

"Alex, you can't live on your own. You're fourteen!"

"Nearly fifteen." Alex countered.

"That's beside the point. Even a fifteen-year-old couldn't be expected to live by themselves. What would you do for money?" Snake asked, "Eh?"

"My Dad's money, and my Uncle's, are in a bank account. I get ten pounds a week from that, which I use for food. MI6 own the house, so the mortgage is already paid. They pay for electricity and water too. Ten pounds lasts me a week." Alex argued. He'd had it all figured. Jack had been away for a month before his accident - if he hadn't had the accident, no one would have known that he was alone.

Snake gave him a look. "It's not just that and you know it. What if you have a serious accident and you can't take yourself to the hospital? What are you going to do? Lie here dying? And you'll get lonely. You need to be around people. You can't be on your own all the time: it's not healthy."

Alex could have carried on arguing, but he figured it was best to just leave it.

"Do you really hate people that much?" Snake asked, suddenly.

"I don't hate people." Alex answered, "Well not most people. I hate some people. MI6 people, for example: people who ruined my life."

Snake swallowed, sure, in all fairness, that he should come into the category somewhere. He hadn't exactly made Alex's life better…

"Sorry." Alex muttered.

"What are you apologising for? It's me who should be apologising…" But still Snake didn't fully apologise. It was like in the car when Alex had first been picked up - Snake was almost there, but not quite. The stood in silence for a little longer then Snake spoke again, "Look, we'll speak to the people at the office and see what they say. We can always come back later or another day depending what they say."

Alex thought that was sort of fair. He didn't see why MI6 should have the overall say in his life, but there wasn't much he could do about it, so he'd just have to live with it.

The drive to Liverpool Street was not a fun one. The traffic was terrible and they sat in pretty much the same spot for nearly twenty-minutes. Snake was less talkative than before and Alex was in no mood to start conversation, so for the most part they sat in silence. It was better, however, than the drive back from the hospital the day before - at least this time if Alex was asked a question he gave a spoken reply.

Finally, they arrived, both grouchy and annoyed.

Snake produced an ID card at the front desk, but there was some controversy about Alex's entrance. Alex had never been provided with an ID card. It was the bank's way of making sure Alex could only get in when they wanted to see him. In the end, Crawley was sent down to decide whether Alex could have admittance or not.

That was the first thing that Snake complained about: Alex's rights. By company policy, Alex, having worked for MI6, had to be provided with an ID card, so he could have access to the building when he needed it (not that Alex regularly wanted to come here). Crawley ignored Snake's complaints - they were none of his concern, of course.

Though not important enough to be given an ID card, Alex was enough of a priority only to have to wait five minutes in the chairs outside Mrs Jones office. He'd noticed that every time he'd come here: he was never made to wait too long. The people here probably didn't want a teenager hanging around - maybe he was off-putting.

Mrs Jones let them in and offered them a seat. She looked the same as ever: samey and boring. Her desk was neat, as always, pencils lined up in height order at the edge of the desk. Alex wondered if she'd got that idea from a movie, or if she really was OCD enough to want her pencil like that.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Mrs Jones greeted them, "What can I do for you?"

They'd agreed on the way here that Snake would do most of the talking: mainly because he knew the rights Alex should have had. Alex didn't even know he had rights. This was MI6: they were even above health and safety laws. But Snake seemed to be struggling on where to start.

"How come I don't get an ID card?" Alex asked, deciding to hit on a subject that Snake had a lot to say on, hoping when he found his voice he'd start ranting again.

Mrs Jones looked mildly uncomfortable, "Ah…" she began, "Technically, you don't work for us." Mrs Jones made eye contact only with Alex, never Snake, "You aren't on any of our lists, so you aren't eligible for an ID card. I'm sorry, Alex. We do contact you regularly, though."

"Why isn't he on any of your lists?" Snake asked, speaking at last. Alex didn't feel so on-his-own anymore.

"Firstly, because he's under eighteen." Mrs Jones looked really uncomfortable now, "Legally, he shouldn't be working with us - he's too young, even, for the army. Secondly, because he hasn't undergone full training: he has no title, so he doesn't go into our record system."

Snake shook his head: he couldn't believe this.

"Do you have any record of me at all?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Mrs Jones answered, "You have a high security file - which means none of your details can be kept on our computer system, we only have one hard copy. Mr Blunt and I are the only people with access to it."

"Is that for your benefit or his?" Snake asked. Mrs Jones opened her mouth to reply, but Snake cut her off, "Truthfully, please." he clarified. Mrs Jones sighed. "We consider it to be for our benefit; however it does benefit Alex too."

Snake didn't say anything, but rolled his eyes.

"I'm assuming this wasn't the only reason you came here today?" Mrs Jones prompted.

"No." Snake said sharply, "We came to discuss Alex's education, but there are some other things I want to address first." Mrs Jones gave a curt nod, "How much do you pay him?" Snake asked. After the first assignment, Alex had learnt not to expect any payment from these people. While he thought it was unfair, it had never really bothered him enough to make him do anything about it. "Does he even get paid?"

Mrs Jones answered this one quickly, "Everything we owe Alex is in a bank account which he can access as soon as he is eighteen. He's been paid the same amount as any other adult operative - there has been no discrimination."

"And what about down-time?" Snake continued, apparently deciding that the money situation was fair enough, "Why doesn't he get down-time?"

"Alex is a very valued operative." Mrs Jones spoke carefully. "There have been several urgent missions in the past twelve months that only he fitted the criteria for. Also, some of the assignments he's been sent on have been for his own protection: they've just escalated out of control. Alex, I apologise for the discomfort and injury the company may have caused you, but you must realise how useful you have been to us. I can promise you that we will not ask for your assistance in the future. As soon as you have turned eighteen, we'll offer you a job here, with the prospect of proper training and a high-ranking position.

"In the meantime, we're planning to offer you continued support. Mr McMillan, you'll be provided with funds for Alex's care until his guardian returns to the country. The exact amount of these funds have not yet been finalised, but I can sure you they are a priority. Alex, we will continue with the system regarding the money left to you by your family - I hope that is suitable. As for your education, this is at your digression. You are welcome to continue attending school, but when the time comes we will provide you with accurate GCSE and A-Level results which will be added to your records. You will be provided with these whether or not you choose to return to school. And about what has happened in the past, I can only apologise. Alex, I am truly sorry that this country has used you, but I can assure you, you've done it proud."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. ****Reviews: **_**Yassen obsessive, Iamawesome **_Thanks for reviewing. _**HollyBlue2 **_Wow, that's a lot of pleases. I guess I better update. Thanks for reviewing. _**Albany **_I decided I wanted to make Alex's loneliness a big deal. Snake has a big family, something Alex has never experienced. I wanted to make the transition from being alone almost all the time to having people around you as real as possible. Thanks for the review. _**xDarkLightx **_Thanks for reviewing. _**Pulchra Fabula **_Glad you think so. Thanks for the review. _**Moon-over-mountain **_I'm still undecided about bringing K-Unit in completely, though they are mentioned in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing. _**DammitimmaD **_Thanks for reviewing. Will update as quickly as possible. _**Bubzchoc **_Thanks for the review. **Valak **Thanks. I like this relationship too. May is very different to Jack, the only female figure Alex has really ever encountered in a close relationship. Thanks for the review.

The usual disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Alex Rider.

**Chapter 3 **

"That wasn't very satisfying." Snake commented, when they got back in the car.

"I dunno." Alex countered, "You won the argument - I'm staying with you until Jack gets back." That idea didn't sound so bad to Alex now. What Snake had done for him in there had created a new respect for the SAS operative in Alex's mind. Snake had almost made up for Brecon Beacons. Almost: he wasn't quite there.

"That doesn't mean anything, Alex. They treated you wrong and they won't do anything to change it. I'm not happy." Snake started the car with venom. Mrs Jones really had made him angry.

"Look, don't worry about it. I don't." Alex told him.

Snake didn't say anything to that. He kept his eyes on the road.

They'd decided they wouldn't go back to Alex's tonight. Alex was going to make a list of the stuff he needed - after they'd tried to get in touch with Jack. Alex needed to know when she planned to get back. And he figured he should probably tell her he wasn't at home anymore; in case she rang his home in Chelsea, got no answer and started to worry. They needed to pick up Emily anyway. It was nearing three 'o' clock already.

The pulled into a MacDonald's Drive Thru to pick up some lunch. Neither of them had been hungry on the way to Liverpool Street, but both of their stomachs were grumbling now. Alex hadn't had MacDonald's in a while. He hadn't bothered with it since he started working for MI6. It was the sort of place you went with friends and since MI6 had taken over his life Alex hadn't had many of them. There had been Tom, but they never really did anything: they never went out anywhere. Alex wondered if he could change that now his life was going to get some stability in it.

Snake ordered and they sat in the lay-by for ten minutes.

"Alex," Snake said after a while, "You know if you ever want to talk about any of this, I'll listen right?" Alex just looked at him, "I know what it's like: getting shot at; getting threatened; even getting blackmailed by the people you should be able to trust. I understand if you don't want to, but I know you've been through a lot and the offers always there."

Alex muttered a quick 'thanks', feeling awkward. He didn't really do talking.

They ate while driving. Snake was a bit worried about the traffic. He didn't want to be late for Emily. Alex wondered how he must feel when he was sent away and had to leave his family behind, especially his children. He wondered how it must feel to know that he might never see them again… Alex put those thought out of his mind. MI6 weren't going to use him again; he didn't need to worry about them anymore. All he had to worry about was settling back into a normal life.

They got to Amy's house at dead on four. It wouldn't have mattered if they were late anyway, because Emily wasn't ready when they got there. It took her ages to get her shoes on and tie the laces, but Snake wouldn't help her. She had to learn for herself apparently. And Amy showed off saying she could tie her shoelaces already - that only slowed things down more.

Eventually, they did manage to leave. Snake got Emily into the car and they started on the drive back to Snake's house - Alex couldn't quite bring himself to call it home.

May and the boys were already back when they got back. Alex could smell something cooking as he and Snake took his bags up to his bedroom. "Try and put some of this away." Snake said, "We'll try and get hold of Jack after dinner and then we can put together a list of things you need. Have a think about school too. We can discuss that later too."

Snake left Alex to it and he started transferring some of the clothes he'd brought from home into the chest of draws. He ignored the thoughts going through his head as he did it: it made this move seem permanent… he didn't want that… He wanted to think he'd be going to back to Chelsea soon enough. But he couldn't think that: not yet.

Once he'd packed his stuff away, Alex sat on his bed for a while. Just thinking. Mainly about Jack. What was her motivation to just go away and leave him? Did she care about him at all? He thought she had, but he wasn't so sure anymore. He tried to tell himself he had Snake now, but he still wasn't sure he if he truly had Snake yet. He knew he'd never trust him like he had trusted Jack.

Dinner was uneventful. It was strange for Alex to be eating so early - or to be eating at all really. He was used to only one or two meals a day. When he had been living alone, and even when he'd been living with Jack, he'd chosen when he wanted to eat and when he wanted to eat it. He'd got used to no breakfast, usually no lunch and a small dinner at about nine or ten 'o' clock. He'd grown used to that. The change didn't really bother him, but it was strange to have eaten so much in twenty-four hours.

Once they'd finished, the older children were allowed to watch a film in the lounge (bedtime was later at weekends), but Jacob went to his bedroom with May, who was going to read him a bedtime story. They'd been out all day, and Jacob was tired.

Alex followed Snake into the lounge. He semi-watched the film while Snake read the paper and started the crossword. May came down about forty-five minutes later and said: "He's asleep. Be quiet when you go up the stairs please."

Alex had hoped that when May came down, they'd go and start trying to get in touch with Jack, but Snake stayed put. He and May were having a quiet discussion. Every few minutes Alex saw May glance up at him. He tried to ignore it.

Finally, Snake left the room and beckoned for Alex to follow.

They went up to Snake's office. When Snake had given Alex a quick tour, he hadn't showed him the office, just showed him the door.

Snake unlocked the door with his key - Alex guessed there'd be only one key to this door: Snake clearly didn't want people coming in here without him knowing. "Don't tell the kids I let you in here." Was the first thing Snake said after sitting down at his desk. The next was: "Close the door and stop hanging around in the doorway." Snake seemed much more at home in here than anywhere else in the house. Everywhere else, Snake looked edgy, though he tried to hide it, but here - here he apparently felt safe. Alex wondered what made this room different.

"What was her name?" Snake asked, logging into his laptop, his hands flying so quickly across the keys that Alex wouldn't have been able to read his password, even if he'd tried.

"Jacqueline Starbright." Alex answered, figuring that Snake would need her proper name, not just Jack.

Snake opened up some programme that Alex was pretty certain would be illegal if he wasn't involved with MI6. He typed something more in then began asking Alex a string of questions.

"She's American, right?"

"Yep."

"Do you know her parent's names?"

"Harry and Jane, I think."

"You think?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

Alex said nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Alright then, we won't put that down."

That went on for a couple of minutes. Alex was surprised at how little he knew about Jack's family. He could answer questions about her, like when her birthday was, but he knew pretty much nothing about her family. She'd never talked about them.

"Ok." Snake said after a while, "Now we just wait for that to run."

Alex just nodded. What else could he do? He watched Snake tap a few more things into the computer, then glanced around the walls. There were some newspaper clippings – old ones. Really old. Assuming the teenager in the picture was Snake, at least ten years old. "Is that you?" Alex asked, pointing to one of them.

Snake glanced up briefly. "That one, yeah. Some of the others are my brother."

Alex studied the other pictures. He couldn't see any difference between the boys in the photos. They had the same floppy hair, the same haunting eyes that stared directly into the camera. "You look exactly the same." Alex said.

"We're twins." Snake explained. "Here." He handed Alex a folder. "All of the pictures from the wall and more."

Alex opened it. The first clipping was of Snake and his brother together. They were identical, completely and utterly. There wasn't even any height difference. Alex read the caption, "David and Ewan McMillian, both fourteen, after winning the 100m sprint and the 400m sprint, respectively, at the Glasgow Youth Games."

"What was your time?" Alex asked.

"For which event?" Snake answered, absent minded-ly. Most of his attention was on the computer screen.

"You did more than one?" Alex asked, still really surprised. He knew David must have been fit to go into the SAS, but this good? He'd never imagined that.

"The 100m was my best. My PB never went below ten point six though. I wasn't bad at the 400, but Ewan was always better. We both did the relay. And we both did some of the shorter long distance too, but only to help us with our training really." Snake answered, still not looking up.

"Wow." Alex murmured. He flicked through the album, pausing occasionally to study a picture or read some of the text that accompanied them. He found out that Ewan had been offered a chance to compete at a national level, but had rejected it because they would offer David the same privilege. They must have been so close, Alex mused. Yet there were no pictures of this Ewan anywhere around the house.

"Why didn't you take this further?" Alex asked.

This time, Snake turned round to look at him while he spoke. "I wasn't good enough for that – even when I put all my effort into training and competing. Ewan could have been, but he didn't try hard enough. He pretended to refuse representing the country because of me, but really he couldn't be arsed with the training. I can't say I blame him. Getting up at five in the morning is never fun, especially when you do it every day a week, except Sunday." Snake pressed the enter button on the keyboard and swivelled the chair round so he was facing Alex properly.

"What does he do now? Coach or something?" Alex asked, flicking through the last of the articles.

"He got in with the wrong people as we got older. They got him into drugs and alcohol. He died of liver failure when he was twenty one." Snake answered no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, knowing that's what he was expected to say.

"Don't be. He wasn't very nice in the last few years. He came home and beat up our Grandma on several occasions when he'd been out all night. All she'd do was ask him where he'd been. My Grandparents were on the verge of chucking him out anyway."

Wow, Alex thought again, he wasn't the only one with a messed up life. "What about your parents?" Alex had to ask. Surely Snake would be expecting it.

"They died in a car crash when I was twelve. We lived with our Grandparents from then onwards. They were very supportive of the athletics, just as our parents had been, and they were very disappointed when I said I was going to give it up. After Ewan had gone off the rails, I was their only hope. They don't really mind. Well, I don't think they do. My Granddad is dead and my Grandma is in a care home with Dementia, so I don't really know." Snake said all of this without dropping his eyes from Alex's. In the end, it was Alex who had to look away. "Sorry, all that usually makes people feel uncomfortable. I thought you might take it a little differently. Having seen what you've seen, done what you've done, you know?"

Alex looked Snake back in the eye again, "I always thought it was just me."

"What? With a crappy life?" Snake laughed. "Are you serious? Everyone who works for Blunt was messed up at some point. Your life was just messed up earlier than others."

Alex couldn't say anything to that. What was there to say? It was true. He couldn't deny it. His life had been well and truly fucked up.

"Have you thought about school?" Snake asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Only a bit." Alex admitted, knowing he should have thought about it in depth. "I'd like to see my friends again, but they all go to school in Chelsea. You'd want me to go to a new school nearer to here, right?"

"It would be easier if you did." Snake said, spinning back the computer screen, "But if you did want to go back to Chelsea, you're welcome to make your own arrangements for travel and stuff. Tell me though, how many friends did you actually have back at Chelsea? As I understand, you were hardly there."

Alex sighed. Once again Snake was right. This was so annoying. "Not many." Alex admitted again. "There were a couple who were loyal to me. Who didn't make up rumours about me being a drug dealer and getting involved in gangs, but everyone else did."

"Perhaps, if you do want to go to school, a new start would be better? I don't know, maybe you don't want to go back. If you don't, I think it would be good for you to get a job somewhere or something. Because sitting around all day won't do you any good." Snake said. Alex already knew that. He also knew himself: he physically couldn't sit around all day.

"I want to go back to school." Alex said, firmly. "I want to go to a new one."

Snake nodded curtly, "I'll sort something out then. It might be a couple of weeks though. And you're not going anywhere until your hands are better. We want good first impressions, alright?"

Alex nodded, grinning to himself. When had he ever given bad first impressions?


End file.
